The HalfSisters
by Suki dah Turdle
Summary: ON HOLD, InuYasha meets up with two half sisters, who happen to be half demons, with a tragic past of their own. can the win hearts with their hyper active attitudes and puppy dog eyes?yay! BanOC SessOC in later chappies, first inu fic, plz r
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pairings: BanOC, SessOC, InuKag, MirSan, KogaAya, KanKoh, ShipSou, JakoOC, KikHELL

hi, suki here, i wrote this story with my sister(sis actually I WROTE THE STORY )not anyways this is our first one so if you don't like it and flame us ... you suck! now for all you nice people out there on with the story

-oOo-

The Inu-gumi was walking along silently. Kagome was angry at Inuyasha because he had gotten angry at her for helping the 'mangy wolves' (a.k.a Kouga's) pack whom they had met earlier, Inuyasha was still sulking and the rest were to afraid to speak. Suddenly the silence was broken by a;

"BUT I WANTED TO KILL THE DEMON"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUICKER, BESIDES, I'M THE OLDEST"

"I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I WAS BORN TWO YEARS LATER!"

"WELL, NEXT TIME BE QUICKER"

The inu-gumi walked right into the argument. Two young women were standing over a dead moth demon (Suki- oh god, descriptions, prepare the heavy artillery -**runs around in circles**-). One of them was wearing a white kimono top, with a black corset, black capris and sandals. On one arm she had two gold bracelets, three on the other, she was wildly waving a scythe (grim reaper style) above her head and her black hair was up in a high ponytail with two thick strands framing her face. She looked like she was the younger even though she was an inch taller than her companion. (Suki- same in real life, yay, I'm taller than my big sis. (Sis-Well, I'm smarter and more mature, so there. -**Sticks out tongue-**.))

The other woman was wearing a dark purple kimono with green leaves on it, tied up on one side revealing a well-muscled leg. (Think Jakotsu's outfit only more 'fitting') Her feet were bare and on her arms was cloth wrapped around like bandages. Her hair, like her companion's, was coal black tied in a low ponytail with bangs cut just below her eyebrows. (like Sango's when she's not in her slayer's outfit.)In her obi were two of those fork/dagger like things. (You know, what Electra uses) Her hands were on her hips as she glared at her supposed sister who glared back.

Miroku coughed causing the younger one to turn in surprise, the other followed her eyes and whispered;

"Oh shit" (Suki- that is so her) they turned to look at each other and in an instant they had run into the forest.

"That was… strange," said Kagome, staring at the dead moth,

"I wonder who they were," said Sango,

"They were really pretty," said Shippo,

Miroku agreed with stars in his eyes, Sango noticed and whacked him on the head, the stars in Miroku's eyes switched to circling around his head.


	2. Meeting

_here's our next chapter. from Suki dah Turdle and Botan dah Wolf_

_B-BTW In the story I refer to myself as Sis. just because we don't want you to get confused._

Meeting

"Got it" Kagome said as she bent to pick up the jewel shard from the centipede demon they had just killed.

" That demon was so weak! You'd think the jewel would make it much more strong" said Shippo

"The demon wasn't very strong to begin with and the jewel only makes them ten times stronger. It's just as well for us, though" explained Miroku to the young kitsune.

"I agree," said Sango nodding "it means they're easier to kill"

Miroku grinned lecherously inching close to her.

**Smack! **

"Pervert!" Startling birds out of the trees.

Farther along the Road 

A young woman stopped somewhere about a mile away.

"Oop, someone got it," she said.

" Got what Suki?" said her companion turning in the direction Suki was facing. "Hmm something startled those birds. You think we should check it out?"

" Nah just some pervert getting what he deserved. By the sound of the slap I'd say he'll be out for about an hour" Suki replied. Her companion winced.

They watched the spot where they had seen the birds for a while to make sure then kept going.

Later that night 

Suki came into the camp with two rabbits in her hand to find a fire burning and a pot of water boiling. Her sister sat near the fire with some cloth in her hands. As Suki neared she saw many tiny spiders on the end weaving back and forth.

"You said you were running out of herbs, there's a large village close by we can sell it there," her sister said without looking up.

"Thanks 'Tan" said Suki as she started skinning their dinner.

-oOo-

The next day was sunny but cool as Suki and her sister made their way to the village. Just outside her sister called a stop. Pulling a piece of cloth out of her bag along with a few spiders. She put out a hand for the spiders to climb on then put them back into her bag.

"OK put this on your head," she said, handing the spider free cloth to Suki.

Suki pouted.

"It's not fair Botan. Why do I have to wear that over my ears when you don't need any thing to cover your extra eyes!"

"You know why," Botan said untying her kimono so she didn't look too conspicuous unlike her sister's choice of clothing. "Now come on. The sooner you put it on, the sooner we get your herbs, the sooner we get out and you can take it off. You do want to get your herbs don't you?" Suki nodded. "Well then put it on or I'll leave you behind and get the herbs myself." Suki paled. Last time her sister had gotten the wrong herbs and they had attracted raccoons that ruined their camp.

" I'm putting it on. I'm putting it on. Jeez, no need to get hasty," she said quickly tying the cloth around her head covering the tips of her ears. Then followed Botan into the village.

With Inuyasha and Co.

Kagome looked around. Inuyasha said that those two who had killed the moth demon smelled faintly like demons and that one had the smell of a spider. So naturally they followed. The trail had led them to a rather large village with a castle over looking it. It was beautiful. Inuyasha always insisted on bypassing villages, he didn't want them coming after him because he was a half demon. Right now he was wearing a straw hat to hide his ears on the ground on all fours sniffing for the trail. He was also getting odd looks from the villagers but she didn't care between Sango's Hiraikotsu and her own cloths she'd be staring too. Suddenly he bolted forwards with Sango, Miroku and herself following.

Inuyasha stopped a few moments later, getting up off his hands and knees he dusted himself off then sniff the air as if to make sure. Then he turned to Kagome and Miroku.

" She's somewhere here but there are too many scents. Do you think you can track the demonic aura?" He said. Kagome and Miroku nodded then began to scan the crowd. After a while Kagome suddenly whispered:

"There, the one holding up the cloth to the vendor." They all turned to look at the person Kagome had pointed out. Miroku shook his head.

" She doesn't seem to be doing any thing abnormal just buying some cloth," he said with a sigh "I don't think she would be doing that if she were working for or with Naraku."

"Shhh," said Inuyasha "She's not buying the cloth, the vendor just gave her money. I bet it's a cover for something else."

" You mean like she killed someone and the vendor is paying her off?" Asked Kagome worriedly. Their quarry thanked the vendor and walked off, with Kagome and the others following her.

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied.

"But wouldn't that make her more of a bounty hunter or assassin?" Sango questioned looking around. "Wouldn't she be more likely to do that in the bad part rather than here with all the soldiers and priests."

" Well at first I didn't sense her presence. It wasn't until Kagome pointed her out that…" Miroku was shushed by the others as the girl turned to look around. Everyone stayed perfectly still (Sis-I don't see how that would help, it would be creepy to find a group of people just standing there staring at you.) They were relived to see another girl come through the crowd. The one they were trailing handed whatever the vendor had given her to the girl that had just arrived. They talked for a few minutes then parted ways.

" Which one should we follow?" said Sango.

"We'll follow the taller one," Kagome volunteered, standing next to Inuyasha. "Her demon aura is the same as the other girl's so it might be more difficult for you and Miroku to follow."

"OK" said the others as they set off.

-oOo-

Miroku, Sango and Kirara (Kilala but I don't think Japanese have an 'L' in their alphabet.) followed their girl all the way out of the village until they came to a forest where they lost her.

"She was right in front of us. I know it," said Sango looking around warily.

'Just a bit further' Miroku thought.

**Wham**

Hiraikotsu connected with Miroku's head.

"Letch!" Sango hissed, " We're supposed to be following the girl."

" But Sango how can I resist a beauty such as you," Miroku said in a daze.

_Tsst._

"Miroku, did you here that!"

" What, my dear Sango."

_Tsst. Tsst. Tsst._

"That!" This time Miroku did here it and was about to speak when a voice came out of nowhere.

" Who are you and why are you following me?" it said. The voice sounded feminine it wasn't quiet but it wasn't really loud either.

Sango and Miroku quickly went into defensive mode, standing back to back with their weapons out in front of them. Kirara transformed and stood next to them. (Sango is in her slayer suit by the way (Sis- I swear Sango's magical. She always seems to have her slayer's outfit on at the right time.))

"We wanted to know who you are and what business you had in that village," said Sango still trying to pinpoint the speaker.

"I would ask why who I am would matter to you, but I think I already know the answer demon slayer. Though to answer your second question I was running out of herbs and since I carry no money on me I made some fabric. I am a seamstress of sort," The voice said. "Also I would advise against coming for word. You may not be the bad guys but a girl's got to protect herself."

"I see," said Miroku. " I have one other question. Have you heard of Naraku?"

"Uhhh, no."

"Ok. Sorry for bothering you then." Miroku started to turn when there was a cry in the direction of the village.

"Damn" came the voice from the trees as a blur burst out of them. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before following.

-oOo-

Botan ran along the roofs of the houses. It had been her sister's scream.

' Either she's in trouble or she's going to be.' Botan thought. Suki had a temper, making Botan worry more about her sister's victims than her sister in general. Suki can defend herself.

She finally came upon the kafuffle (Sis-I love that word). Suki had everyone on the ground with there hands on their ears. Botan took out some cloth from a bag at her waist and used it to cover her ears. Then she took in the people on the ground.

First off there were a whole bunch of soldiers and a priest, by their clothes they looked pretty high class though it was hard to tell if the were good or not, sometimes 'priests' would go around shooting sutras at random people other times it would be a demon pretending to be a priest and would later devour whomever came to trust it. She stretched out her arm and webs shot out of her palm covering each soldier and the priest up to their neck.

If they _were_ real they probably sensed Suki's demonic aura and started coming after her, biiiiiiig mistake.

Next to them, strangely enough was an inuhanyou in a red robe and a girl in the strangest getup Botan had ever seen, and she had seen some strange things in her time a wandering. Still she gave them the same treatment as the soldiers covering them to their necks with web.

"Ahhh," came two screams behind her. She turned to see the two that had been following her before on the ground covering their ears. Botan sighed and did them up like all the rest then walked over to her sister tapped her shoulder and when she opened her eyes, nodded. The screeching stopped.

"Finally you came I thought I'd have to keep doing this forever, or at least till they were dead," said Suki looking over at the soldiers who visibly paled at her words.

" Aw come on Su you know it would have taken them at least a week at that level before they'd die," Botan scoffed. The priest who had just woken up finally noticed where he was and started yelling.

" I demand that you release me at once," he yelled.

Suki walked over to the priest took her scythe off her back and knelt so she was in his face.

"Look pal, you are in _no_ position to be demanding _anything_ from us," she hissed pressing her weapon against his unprotected neck. He glared his face turning red. Suki smirked and pinched his cheek. "If you keep that up your face will freeze like that." Then she got up and looked towards her sister who was pulling at the red cloth the hanyou was wearing with a large funny grin on her face. She sweatdropped, her sister was obsessed with cloth. Once she stole a celestial robe just so she could examine it. She gave it back later to the celestial maiden with a whole lot more of the same cloth. Of course it wasn't as powerful but once the celestial maiden put her it was identical. The celestial maiden was so surprised that she forgot to punish Botan. Yup she loved her sister, even if she was crazy.

_We hope you likes it and thankiez to our first two reviewers Sariyu-chan and Zequistis Free Spirit! love suki (and her sister)teehee!Owie, My Frying pan(was just hit with a frying pan weilded by B)!_


	3. Getting to know you

_Sis-Vacation's almost over Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo._

_Suki-aw, shut up!_

_Sis-That was mean.I suppose you want to go back to school of course **you** don't have examscoming up._

_Suki -is sleeping-_

_Sis -smacks her over the head with frying pan- Any way here's the next chapter and our disclaimer._

Disclaimer- We don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other characters so don't hurt us!

* * *

Getting to know you

InuYasha woke up to someone pulling at his robe.

"What the Hell!" he yelled trying to get up only to find himself wrapped in some kind of cocoon. He struggled to get free.

" Don't bother," he heard and turned towards Miroku. " It's a powerful demonic web you wouldn't be able to get out even if you had the Tetsusaiga."

"And how would you know."

" Because she told us," said Kagome

" And how do you know she's not lying," InuYasha said.

" You don't," said a new voice. Every one turned to find the girl that had the terrible scream smiling down at them. "Hello, my name is Suki. Sorry we have to keep tied up for now until we're sure you won't hurt us." Then she waved her hand towards another figure by a fire. This is when InuYasha noticed they were inside a forest, the soldiers from the village were gone and it was night. " This is my sister, Botan." The mentioned looked up from the cloth in her hands.

" Oh hello your awake," Botan smiled. " Don't worry we won't hurt you unless you hurt us, and we won't let anyone else hurt you." She looked down for a second then looked back up at InuYasha. "By the way what in the world have you been doing that caused you to rip the cloth of the fire rat? Honestly you should take better care of your possessions."

That's when InuYasha realized the cloth in her hands was his fire rat robe.

" Oi, wench, what are you doing to my fire rat robe?" he yelled. "Ow, what was that for!" as she threw a stick at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

" Don't call me wench and I'm repairing it so you had better be quiet or you'll be wearing a fire rat dress." InuYasha paled and shut up. "Thank you."

" Supper's ready," said Suki then she looked at their prisoners. There were six in total (They had found Shippo unconscious in Kagome's backpack) and she really didn't want to feed them all by hand. "Uh 'Tan."

"What." Suki nodded towards the cocoon people. " Oh right. You had better not run away." She said to the humans. " And you are going to have to feed your demon friends."

They looked at each other then nodded. Instantly their bindings drew away from them and back to Botan. Then Suki handed out bowls that they gingerly took. Kagome looked at Shippo and Kirara then turned to Botan.

" Can you let Shippo and Kirara go? I promise they won't try to hurt you or run away," she asked shyly. Botan looked up from her soup then over to the three demons.

" Which ones are Shippo and Kirara?"

" Shippo is the kitsune child and Kirara is the cat demon." Botan eyed Kirara warily.

"Are you sure she won't turn all sabre-toothed and bit off our heads." Kagome almost laughed.

"No, you have my word." To back Kagome up Kirara mewed cutely in agreement (I love Kirara's kitten mew) and Shippo nodded.

" Aww, of course. Who could resist such cuties," Botan said as the threads holding Shippo and Kirara melted away.

"Yay!" yelled Shippo as he jumped around doing a little dance while Suki and Botan awed.

" Hey wench what about me!" yelled InuYasha. Two spoons flew through the air hitting him on the head.

"Don't call me wench!" said Kagome and Botan in unison. Then Botan added.

"You haven't proved that you won't attack us," she paused before continuing. " I'm only thinking for mine and my sister's safety. I don't want you attacking us just because we're demons. I know you probably don't trust us and honestly I wouldn't either but it's just for now I promise."

"As do I," Suki said as she walked over to him with a bowl of her soup and a spoon. " Now, open wide." InuYasha clamped his mouth shut. " Aww, come on. It's really good." She sang. InuYasha shook his head. Suki pouted then frowned. " Don't make me bring out the Eyes." She warned

" You'd better do what she wants you really don't want to see the Eyes," said Botan shaking her head but InuYasha held firm.

"Fine!" Yelled Suki. " You leave me no choice." Then she opened her eyes really wide and tears started to form. InuYasha held for a while before caving and opening his mouth.

"Yay! Puppy dog eyes rule!" She cheered as she fed him. Everyone else sweatdropped. Then Botan turned to the others.

" Sorry about my sister. Anyway we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Botan, half spider demon half human demon (Sis-Humans are a type of animal therefore they should have demons like them and besides how else would you describe Yura of the hair. She most defiantly wasn't a hair demon in my eyes because that's what attacked Kouga and Ayame when they first met her. Anyway I think of them like elves.) And that," she said pointing to Suki. " Is my half sister Suki, she's half bat and half human demon, hence the super sonic scream that caught you guys earlier. So who are you? "

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said pointing to herself. " And that's Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk and Inuyasha's the half dog demon that your sister's feeding. You already know Shippo and Kirara." Botan nodded then thought of something.

"Who's this Naraku everyone's been talking about?"

Kagome looked at everyone who nodded then started their story. The others added things and surprisingly enough InuYasha let Kagome tell his story as well. When she had finished both Botan and Suki bowed their heads.

"Wow, you've been through a lot. All of you." Suki said quietly as her sister nodded then looked up at the sky.

"It's late we should get some sleep." She looked over at InuYasha and his cocoon loosened and the threads returned to Botan once again. " You'll want to watch your friends. We'll tell you our story in the morning." InuYasha got up and nodded.

-oOo-

The next morning Kagome woke when the sun hit her face. She sat up and wiped her eyes. The smell of food filled her senses as she looked over to her companions she laughed at what she saw. Sango was up glaring at a fallen Miroku, Botan, Suki and Shippo were laughing up a storm and InuYasha was slurping up whatever was in the pot over the fire.

" Hey your finally awake," said Suki wiping tears from her eyes. " There's porridge in the pot if you want some and some brown sugar to go on top." (Sis-I'm not particularly fond of porridge but I don't know what else they could have for breakfast)

Kagome nodded then shooed InuYasha away from the pot so she could have some. Botan sat beside her.

" They like each other don't they," she whispered to Kagome pointing towards the unconscious Miroku and the fuming Sango. Kagome giggled and nodded (her mouth was full of porridge) after she swallowed she said;

" But Miroku always ruins the tender moments they have with his, ah … wandering hand." Botan shook her head.

" Stupid pervert" she muttered. Sango, upon hearing this walked over to Botan and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

" Now you've got it," she said glaring at Miroku who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. Suki joined them.

" So what are the plans?"

InuYasha, whom gotten over the fact that Kagome had stolen the porridge from him, walked over.

"_We_ are leaving," he said grabbing Kagome's arm pulling her up roughly.

" InuYasha," yelled Botan.

" What"

" Aren't you forgetting something," InuYasha looked at her weirdly then looked down.

" Shit! Wench give me back my haori," he screamed stomping back to Botan with the Tetsusaiga drawn.

" No," Botan said simply.

" Fine have it your way," he swung but didn't make it to her before kissing the dirt (incaseyou haven't already guessed Kagome sat him).

" What did you do that for!"

"InuYasha don't be rude," Kagome yelled. Everyone sweatdropped as the two argued.

" Are they usually like this," Botan asked. Sango, Shippo and Miroku nodded. Suki chose that moment to step toward the bickering pair.

" All right you two," she said trying to be peaceful but when that didn't work she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Botan covered her ears and the others upon seeing this mimicked her.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Suki roared, so hard her eyes closed, blowing InuYasha and Kagome off their feet. Suki opened her eyes again and saw they weren't in front of her.

" Where'd they go?" she whimpered.

Botan, the first to recover, walked over to where they had been blown and helped them up, holding onto InuYasha so he wouldn't attack her sister.

" I have a proposal," she looked to each of the Inu-gumi, including Kirara, before continuing. " If you let us come with you, we'll …" Botan trailed off and looked over at Kagome. "We'll train Kagome."

"What?" everyone exclaimed, including Suki.

" She has an enormous power reserve but by the look of it she can't control it and that could cause problems in your group," she said looking at InuYasha. Everyone was quiet until Kagome spoke up.

" How do you know this," she asked quietly. Botan hesitated then lifted her bangs.

" What's your forehead got to do with this," InuYasha screamed, as he still couldn't move.

"This," Botan glared at him, he gulped because instead of glaring at him with two eyes she was glaring at him with eight (if you've ever seen the second part of beasties when the spider (I forget her name) is a good guy. Botan's eyes are like hers.)

" My 'extra eyes' can see things not normally seen by the naked eye. I can see far away, close up, and ones aura, power and/or energy as well as normal sight."

"She's not the only one with heightened senses," said Suki unwrapping the cloth she used as a bandana (Sis-looks like banana teehee) revealing two bat-like ears. " I can hear things really far away, high pitched sounds, and movement. Of course like a bat, my eyes aren't so good…"

"Wow you actually admit that," Botan interrupted. Suki glared, Botan glared back with all eight eyes. The Inu-gumi started to get really uncomfortable when Suki blinked.

" Hah! I win," Botan jumped around in victory then noticed the looks she was getting and stopped. Scratching the back of her head she said;

" Opps sorry. Suki you can continue."

" I was finished any way," her sister grumbled. Everyone sweatdropped these two were strange. Then the group (excluding Suki and Botan) huddled.

" They are pretty powerful, they could teach us a lot," Sango offered.

" And I wouldn't mind two more beauties in our midst"

"Miroku be serious," Sango said bonking him on the head.

Miroku; being serious, " I would like to learn how they hid their aura." Kagome nodded

" So it's settled then," she said, " They can come with us?" Everyone looked at InuYasha for his opinion.

" What! I don't need two more wenches slowing me down!"

"Are you saying we slow you down," said Sango and Kagome, flames appearing behind them. InuYasha paled.

"No! That's not what I…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome said dangerously. " Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit boy!"

Botan and Suki watched as dog boy made a crater and giggled.

" He's very well trained," Suki said, then she walked over to Kagome and asked "Where can I get me one of those?" Kagome looked at her feet to hid her blush, Suki chuckled at her modesty, when Kagome's her head suddenly came up.

" What was that for Kag…" InuYasha was cut off.

" There's a jewel shard coming this way," Kagome said grabbing her bow and quiver (for those who don't know a quiver is the thing that holds arrows) as the rest of the group grabbed their weapons.

" We're here with you," said Botan, " but we won't interfere unless necessary." And with that they faded into the background. Leaving the Inu-crew (heehee it rhymes) wondering what was their real motive, but not for long as the demon appeared in front of them. The demon looked human only it had no face, long arms and legs, and walked on all fours.

" Let's make this quick," grunted InuYasha as he swung Tetsusaiga. " Wind Scar!" The demon was blown into little bits. " Hah! Weakling, he didn't even put up a fight." He bragged.

" That attack was amazing. Where did you learn that?" asked Suki in awe, as she jumped out of a tree. InuYasha swelled with pride.

" I learned it on my own," he said.

" Can you teach me?" Suki asked excitedly.

" No." Suki pouted.

"Why not?" she whined.

" You can only use Wind scar with the Tetsusaiga and demons can't hold it."

"Why?"

"Because of a barrier my father put on it."

"Damn barriers," Suki muttered, when her sister burst out of another tree.

" No, Kagome watch out!" Botan yelled shooting a hand out towards Kagome. Everyone's attention turned to the young priestess who had gone to purify the shard. Kagome screamed as bits of the demon moved and to attach themselves to her. Slowly they started to cover her.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha as he charged, only to have four copies of the demon formed in front of him.

" I don't have time for this!" He swung his sword, but the demon he was swinging at blocked it by forming a sword out of its arm. Sango and Miroku also headed for Kagome but were also blocked by copies of the demon.

" He can form copies of himself," yelled Miroku.

" We figured out that much," InuYasha yelled back. " But how are we going to save Kagome." As he cut off the head of one of the demon copies only to have it quickly replaced by another.

"You leave Kagome to me and just concentrate on fighting the demons" said Botan to the others. " Oh, and InuYasha don't use Wind Scar the demon's body doesn't seem very strong so you'll probably end up killing Kagome rather than the demon."

" And just how are you going to save Kagome by standing there?" he spat decapitating another faceless demon.

" I have my ways. Suki, cover me," said Botan as she sat down and closed her first three sets of eyes. Her sister stood in front of her and took the scythe from her back slashing any demon that came within her range, without moving away from her sister she called out.

" You might want to stay away from the centre demon, especially you demons," Suki yelled before spinning creating some kind of sonic boom that disintegrated three demons in front of her.

" We're putting a lot of faith in demons we only just met," said Sango slicing a demon in two with her Hiraikotsu.

"I know but they seem to know what they're doing," replied Miroku purifying a demon with a sutra. " We'll just have to pray whatever they do works."

Suki heard what the monk and slayer said and looked at her sister's sitting form. _Please be OK Botan and please let this work_, she thought before her mind turned back to the demons regenerating ahead.

* * *

_Where's InuYasha he should have saved me by now._ Kagome thought to herself.

_Kagome…Kagome…can you hear me. It's Botan the spider demon that stayed with you and your friends last night._ The voice echoed Kagome's mind.

_Yes I can hear you but how_? Asked Kagome.

_Not now we don't have much time now listen to me carefully. You and I are going to go inside your mind to find the centre of your Miko powers. Got it?_ Said Botan. Kagome nodded in her mind. _Good, here we go._

Kagome felt herself being pulled down into a pool of blue lights. Then she saw Botan standing in front of an ocean of water with only her fourth pair of eyes open. _This 'water' is your Spiritual energy, _she explained indicating to the ocean behind her. _You have considerably more than any Miko in present existence. Right now I want you to draw it into your hand._

_How do I do that,_ asked Kagome still in shock of being told that all this was her Spiritual energy.

_Pretend you have that water in your hand._ Replied Botan. So that's what she did and to her surprise her hand started to glow pink. _Very good,_ exclaimed Botan. _You're a fast learner, I thought this was going to take longer but since you're this far already for now all I want you to do is do what you did to your hand except to your whole body and push out. Not too hard just like if you were pushing yourself up from the ground._ Kagome nodded and started to collect the pink light around her body watching in fascination as her body part lit up. _I'm going to have to leave you now,_ said Botan. _I don't want to get purified._ Kagome nodded

See you on the other side, she said with a grin as her body became totally consumed by the light. A few seconds after Botan left she pushed out.

* * *

Botan retracted the thread she used to talk to Kagome in her mind. Then she pulled a purple piece of cloth out of her bag.

" Suki," her sister turned at the sound of her name. "I want you to take Shippo, Miroku and Sango away from the battle, Kirara should follow. Get as far away as you can. I'll take care of InuYasha." Botan said. Suki nodded and, wasting no time, bat wings grew out of her back. When they were done growing she took off grabbing Miroku and Sango away from their fight.

"What are you doing!" screamed Sango " Kagome's still back there!" Suki said nothing as she picked Shippo up in her teeth. Having no room for him in her arms with the two humans struggling so much. She skimmed along the top of the trees.

_What do these people eat,_ Suki thought as Miroku tried to purify her arm but the sutra dissolved.

"Put us down," Miroku said, "or I'll suck you into my wind tunnel." Suki looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes but couldn't reply thanks to the young kitsune in her mouth. Miroku gave in to the eyes.

_Muahahahah no one can resist my eyes,_ thought Suki as she sped up so that Kirara wouldn't catch up until she landed. Then she could subdue them without the extra weight after all that, all she had to do was wait for Botan, InuYasha and Kagome.

* * *

Sis-Sorry I had to stop there but I was getting tired of this chapter. This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you're happy. **glares at Suki** I had to do this all by myself. 


	4. Story

Recap on last chapter

Muahahahah no one can resist my eyes_, thought Suki as she sped up so that Kirara wouldn't catch up until she landed. Then she could subdue them without the extra weight after all that, all she had to do was wait for Botan, InuYasha and Kagome. _

* * *

Botan quickly ran to InuYasha's side the purple cloth around her shoulders and over her head like a cape.

"Put away your sword," she said. InuYasha looked at her as though she had grown another head, as he dodged the sword arm of the flesh demon.

" Are you insane!" InuYasha yelled. " Kagome's in there and I'm not leaving without her!"

"Kagome can protect herself!" Botan yelled back. Almost like magic those words seemed to slow everything to a near stop. InuYasha turned to Botan, a flesh demon with a sword arm swung, a pink light stared to come out of the centre demon that was covering Kagome, Botan knew there was no time left. She pushed InuYasha down away from the sword arm, spewing web from her mouth and hands enveloping InuYasha in another cocoon then she covered both of them with the cloth when a pink light consumed every thing.

* * *

Suki touched down awkwardly, not used to all the weight, and let go of all her passengers dropping them unceremoniously on the ground. Panting, she folded her wings then put her hands on her knees to catch her breathe. 

" Man… gasp… what do… gasp… you people… gasp… eat," she said between breathes. Her answer came in a loud roar and a sharp pain in her shoulder. Kirara had caught up.

"Who are you working for?" hissed Sango pressing her katana to Suki's neck.

"You still think we work for Naraku?" she yelled outraged.

"Well, after kidnapping us what do you expect us to think," said Miroku.

" One, my sister and I work for no one. And two, what do you mean kidnapping you? I saved your sorry asses from being slaughtered by that demon's clones!" Suki yelled struggling only to have Kirara bite harder. Suki cried out in pain.

" I won't ask you again, who do you work for?" Sango said pressing her sword harder against Suki's neck, drawing blood.

" No one!" yelled Suki once again not as loud though, her vision was starting to dim, and she was losing too much blood. '_Damn they mean business I have to get away.'_ Suki screeched angrily causing everyone to wince. With the two seconds it took them to recover she brought both of her legs up and kicked Sango in the stomach pushing her and Miroku, who had been standing behind her, in to a heap. The kick also pushed Suki into Kirara, who let go of the bat demon's shoulder when she elbowed her jaw, causing a bit of blood to run out of the corner of her mouth and turned her back into kitten form, unconscious.

The impact on Kirara caused Suki's vision to blur even more when she stood up, so much that she closed her eyes and used her ears instead.

Sango and Miroku had finally untangled themselves and stood up to face Suki again. Both of them went into en guard but to their surprise Suki just stood still, her eyes were closed, one hand on the wound on her shoulder and her ears were pointing behind her. Suddenly her eyes shot open, she turned in the opposite direction.

" Botan," she screamed taking a step in that direction then stopped she could hear the trees blowing towards them in a wave. _Kagome's powers! She must have let out too much_. Suki looked at Shippo who was standing over Kirara. _They'll be purified!_ Suki thought.

Sango heard Suki scream for her sister. _What could be happening with InuYasha?_ Then saw her look over at Kirara and saw Shippo with her. _She's going to go after Shippo! _She thought _I have to stop her. _Sango threw Hiraikotsu, but Suki was already gone. The next thing she heard was Shippo scream and saw Suki covering both him and Kirara with her wings. Then a huge gust came, it felt wrong, the wind made Sango's skin tingle.

" Sango, that was a wave of purification power!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango paled, Shippo and Kirara might be hurt, or worse, purified. She joined Miroku in running towards their friends.

" Damn," said InuYasha as he pushed Botan's unconscious body off him. "What the hell did you do that for?" Botan didn't answer (of course, because she was unconscious as I said, but clearly it didn't get through InuYasha's thick skull). Then he remembered,

"Kagome!" he yelled turning to where the original flesh demon was. There she was slowly picking herself off the ground when a face suddenly appeared in front of her own. She gave a startled scream before she realized it was InuYasha.

"InuYasha you scared me," she said to the dog boy, patting her chest to control her quickly beating heart, he snorted then got up. "Where are the others?"

"Why don't you ask her? Her sister flew off with them before she trapped me in her cocoon again." InuYasha replied pointing to the unconscious (half) spider demon still partially covered in the purple cloth.

" Botan-san!" exclaimed Kagome running to Botan's side. When she got there she dropped to her knees and turned the spider demon over. InuYasha frowned.

" Where did she get that wound!" said Kagome noticing a large gash on Botan's side. InuYasha looked over Kagome's shoulder.

"Dunno maybe the flesh demon with the sword arm got her when she put me in the cocoon. And I don't think you should help her," InuYasha said as Kagome looked around for something to stop the blood. A few spiders were crawling around. One of them, a large tarantula, had a small strip of cloth; it put the cloth over the wound, it dissolved and the wound immediately started to heal.

"Why not?" asked Kagome watching in amazement, and with a bit of disgust she wasn't very fond of potentially poisonous spiders. She was not really paying any attention to InuYasha, who presently was looking where the flesh beast had last been, for the jewel shard.

" Because she didn't help and she wouldn't let me save you and her sister kidnapped the others," InuYasha listed of angrily.

" Sit boy," said Kagome calmly. InuYasha's face kissed the dirt. "How can you say she didn't help! She was the one who showed me how to purify the demon! And if she put you in a cocoon and sent the others away with her sister she probably had a very good reason." InuYasha 'fehed'.

" We only just met her. For all we know she could be trying to make us relax around her and her sister so they can take advantage of us," He said.

"Well then, let's find the other's and ask her sister," Kagome said, and that was that.

* * *

Miroku and Sango pushed the unconscious Suki off their two smallest companions.

"Man, she's heavy!" Sango muttered. "Kirara, Shippo are you alright?" A dazed kitsune blinked at Sango.

"I'm fine, but Kirara's hurt," said Shippo with big eyes, still confused at what's going on. One minute he's one place, now he's here. One minute Suki's a friend the next she's an enemy. Poor Shippo. Adults are soooo confusing.

Sango gently check her feline companion to make sure she was all right.

"She'll be fine," said Miroku putting his on Sango's shoulder as Sango cuddled Kirara. "Now what are we going to do about her," he said indicating to the heap that was Suki.

"I say we tie her up then when she wakes up we can interrogate her," she suggested. " But we'll have to gag her so she can't scream like last time." (Poor Suki!)

A while later Suki was leaning against a bound and gagged, still unconscious. It was night and a fire was burning with Shippo and Miroku huddled around it eating, Sango had gone to search for traces of InuYasha and Kagome.

A bushed rustled and Sango came out, she sat down by the fire picking up the still unconscious Kirara and putting her on her lap.

"There was nothing," she said, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "Not a single trace." Sobs started to wracked her body as she cuddled her cat closer, Miroku put an arm around for comfort when the bushes rustled again. Sango reached for her boomerang and Miroku for his staff. The bushes rustled once more and this time a figure came out… a really big figure.

"Calm down you guys it's just us," said InuYasha as he came into the light of the fire holding Botan in his arms and Kagome walking beside him.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo running into her arms.

"Kagome you're all right," yelled Sango to her surrogated (did I put that word in the right place?) sister.

"I'm fine just a little tired, Botan was injured a bit but this tarantula came and healed it," said Kagome cheerfully unaware of the glances exchanged between InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. She indicated at InuYasha to put Botan down.

" So what happened while I was out, or rather, in the demon," she said sitting down. Sango looked at the others then stared telling what had happened with InuYasha saying what had happened with Botan carefully leaving out the 'Kagome can protect herself' part. It hurt him to think that Kagome no longer would need him. At the end Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think they meant us harm. I think they just aren't used to telling others their plans." She reasoned.

" Plans that almost got us all killed," yelled InuYasha.

"Si…" a hand covered Kagome's mouth before she could finish sitting InuYasha. Everyone was startled to see Botan standing there, looking slightly tired.

"It's Ok Kagome," she said.

Suddenly Sango was up with her katana at Botan's throat.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded. She could maybe see that sort of violence coming from InuYasha but not Sango.

"What were you two planning," the demon exterminator said. Kagome sputtered, something about what Sango was doing was extremely rude. Botan just shook her head and sighed.

" We didn't plan for the fleshy demon to attack you if that's what you mean," said Botan. " And didn't Suki explain everything when you got here." Sango and Miroku looked at her blankly. " Stupid sister," she muttered before looking around the group. " Hey were is Suki anyway?" Then she spotted Suki leaning up against the tree.

"Suki!" Botan yelled trying to get to her sister but Sango held her back. " Let go of me," the distressed sister struggled against her captor but when the blade pressed harder against her skin she stopped. " Can you at least tell me if she's all right, she's not injured, is she?" Miroku shook his head.

"I looked after the wound myself," he said. Botan eyed him suspiciously.

" Well, then would you please get a blanket and a small strip of cloth from the blue bag form my pack." She said relaxing slightly when he did as she asked. She then instructed him to undo the bandages and put the silvery cloth from the blue bag on Suki's injured shoulder, which started to heal instantly. After he placed the blanket over her sister, Botan relaxed more so that Sango could let her sit down.

"Ok, well I'm sure you want to know our story now," she said after a pause looking around. The others nodded, Botan sighed. "Well just a minute while I make sure it's safe." Botan stood up, Sango with her just in case she tried to run. Suddenly Botan slammed her hand to the ground. It made no noise but birds flew out of nearby trees.

"What was that!" exclaimed Sango her katana back at Botan's throat.

"My web," Botan said simply before sitting back down. " It'll warn me if there are any unwanted listeners." The group was uneasy but nodded.

" Now it all started with my mother. She lived in a place called Ireland it is very far away from here. It's over an ocean. She was a human demon of a very high-ranking tribe lead by their king Oberon and queen Titania. One day she met my father, a spider demon from Japan. They fell in love and she asked the rulers to bless the marriage, as is costume, but they refused. Broken hearted my father left, only for my mother to go against the rulers' wishes and followed him back to Japan. When my father found out he was overjoyed, then they mated and had me. When I was about one, spies sent by Oberon and Titania found us and killed my father, of course not before he killed one of them and severely injured the other.

My mother was heart broken but she had me so she did all she could to keep Oberon's spies from finding us again. A few months later, a bat demon took interest in mother, but she was still mourning father, but he was persistent so she said if he could beat her in a fight she would mate him, and he did. She wasn't too happy about it at first but he was strong, could protect us from Oberon and he accepted me as a daughter so she gave it a chance. When I was two she had Suki.

It was quite happy during those times I have good memories of then. But unfortunately it was short lived. When I was five Oberon attacked again, only this time he sent an army. As soon as the fight started our mother took us to two priestesses, the black priestess and the green priestess, who were friends of hers, to take care of us before going back to help her mate. They both were killed.

The priestesses went to the place were mom and dad were killed and buried them. When came back they trained and educated us all they could so we could protect ourselves. When Suki was twenty and I was twenty-two they told us they had no more to teach us and that it was time for us to leave. Before we left they gave us our inheritances from our parents and then we left. We've been traveling all over ever since. We only just came back to Japan," Botan sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea telling them but she thought it was time others knew their story. After all Oberon hadn't been after them since their mother died.

Botan looked at her audience, they just stared back. She fidgeted.

"Uhhh you guys are really freaking me out."

No answer

"Ok then I'll be going to bed now," and with that she pulled out a blanket and promptly fell asleep. Kagome looked at the others then got out her sleeping bag, Shippo was already asleep and InuYasha took his usual place up in the tree over her. But all of their thoughts were of the same people… Botan and Suki.

* * *

Just so you know Titania and Oberon are actually from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream (and for all you people who are disclaimer crazy WE DO NOT OWN MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM!) and Titania and Oberon will be mentioned in further chapters. I'm sorry but it just popped into my head while I waswriting sopwezzzzzzdn't be mad. 

Pretty cool, ne? took us a couple of days but it worked out!YANESS! Suki so happy…

RRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	5. A new Home

**Sis- And Herrrrrrrrrrrres the next capter.**

**Suki- lalalalalalalalalalalalala...Owie she just hit me.**

**Sis-its your own fault.**

**Suki-dazed look at all the pretty lights.**

**Sis- and there goes Chocolate Chip Monkey Bye bye.**

**Suki-I don getit.**

**On with dah show**

* * *

_A new home_

Botan woke up to whispering, she looked over and saw Kagome and the others talking by some weird gadget that had a pot over it. She groaned involuntarily, taking that purifying wave was catching up to her. Shippo, who had been nearby playing, yelled to warn his elder companions of her waking. She winced, man he was loud.

Then there was a heated discussion, Botan couldn't hear of what, which end in Kagome sitting InuYasha and then walking over to Botan with a steaming bowl of something. Kagome knelt down beside her.

"How are feeling?" she asked kindly handing Botan the bowl and some chopsticks.

"Like I was caught under a herd of bear demons." Kagome winced. Botan took the bowl and looking into it. "What is this?"

"It's ramen, it's from my time," said Kagome. Botan took a small sip then, after deciding she liked it, slowly started eating, taking small bites.

" Is that thing from your time to?" the spider demon asked curiously pointing to the stove. Kagome nodded.

A few questions later Botan finished her ramen and stood up shakily then started walking towards her sister. InuYasha thought she was escaping and jumped in front of her. Of course she still hadn't recovered from the day before and was unstable so the sudden movement startled her and she fell on her bum.

"Owie, my bum!" she whined rubbing her abused body part. Everyone sweatdropped. Botan oblivious to all, used InuYasha's white under thing (he still hasn't gotten the fire rat robe back yet) to pull her self up.

"Wow your tall," she stated before continuing to Suki. When she reached her sister's side she…started to poke her. Sango had untied Suki before going to bed, Kagome having convinced her that they meant no harm.

"I tried to wake her up," said Kagome coming over to her side. " But she didn't move a muscle." Botan nodded then started mumbling ways to wake Suki up.

"Hmm, water? No we've been through that. Tickle her? No that's more dangerous for me…"

While Botan mumbled looking around Miroku had taken advantage of Sango being distracted… hand twitched then…

**Smack**!

"Hentai!"

Everyone's head turned to see Sango's hand in the air and Miroku holding his red cheek. This gave Botan an idea.

"Sango, can I borrow Miroku please?" she said. The fuming demon slayer nodded and pushed the monk over. Botan then pulled Miroku down and whispered in his ear. Miroku started to grin and they watched as Miroku's hand moved down to the rear of the unsuspecting bat.

A fist came up and Botan leaned back quickly to dodge, but poor, poor Miroku wasn't fast enough and flew up into a tree. Suki sat up and blinked a few times, noticing everyone was staring at her, except Botan who was sitting back against a different tree with cloth in her hands.

"Uhh, did I miss something?" she asked. Everyone looked up where Miroku had landed and Suki followed their eyes and blinked again. Getting up she walked over.

" Miroku what are you doing up there?" she asked looking up the tree. Miroku unfortunately couldn't answer because he was out cold. All sweatdropped.

* * *

A while later and further down the road the group came to a clearing. Botan and Suki had joined the little band of shard hunters claiming that Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo were in need of some major training. InuYasha had finally let them come… with some _cough_encouragement_cough_ from Kagome. It was about the size of a football field with a small lake on one side and forest on the other. Botan inspected the clearing critically. 

She turned to the group behind her. Suki and Shippo were each licking a lollipop that Kagome had given them earlier. Actually she had given Shippo one, then Suki asked what it was so Kagome gave her one as well. Lets just say; now she's happy (Suki: I'm always happy when I have sugar!).

InuYasha was still sulking because Kagome was mad at him. Kagome herself had been talking to Suki about herbs ignoring InuYasha completely and Miroku and Sango were just talking.

"Ok," Botan said catching everyone's attention. " This is going to be our home base for now. We'll be training eating and sleeping here. The only time we'll leave is to get food or to answer calls of help." She looked around. "So first we're going to need to build a shelter, then we need to make two small pools for bathing…" She took a deep breath and continued, using her fingers to count. "…we need a large barrier around the clearing so people can't find us, and a smaller one for training so none of Kagome's energy accidentally purifies us, an obstacle course would be good a big one, and wood for fire wood, a garden and…" she looked at Kagome. "…and clothes. Any questions?" she asked innocently. Everyone but her sister looked at her weird.

"What?" the stares were making her uncomfortable.

"Who put you in charge?" InuYasha finally burst.

"You have a better idea?" Botan challenged.

"Yea, we go after Naraku and cut him to pieces," he said punching his hand.

"And how do you plan to do that? From what I understand he is always hiding, he has billions of demons at his beck and call not to mention incarnations and most of your Shikon jewel. He is smart and he uses strategies. You have no means of countering him other than brute strength, which he still has more of, and only two of you can actually use your full potential," Botan said watching as each of the shard hunters faces became sad, angry, taken a back, shame filled with a small spark of determination and her sister who found something more interesting to do… like pouncing on fish in the small lake ( Suki: Weeeeeeeeeeee!(Sis: -sweatdroppes-) What?). Sango finally spoke up.

"If you don't think we can do it why are you still here? Wait how do you know all this about Naraku if you've never met him?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. Her arm went behind her to Hiraikotsu. The others went on alert.

" My spiders," said Botan shrugging and then lifting out her hand to show a spider. "After you were talking about him I sent some spiders out to collect information. I like to know the reputations of the stronger demons wherever we go so we can avoid a fight if it's not necessary."

"And to answer your first question, we didn't say we thought you couldn't do it. We just said that you're a little rough around the edges you need more training. Also we, too, on a quest of revenge," Suki answered for her and her sister, Botan nodded. The shard hunters looked at them confused, Sango's hand had left her boomerang, until Miroku figured it out.

" Your parents." He said with a knowing look. The others looked at the two demons, who nodded.

" We have reason to believe some one tipped off Oberon that our mother had children and as far as I can tell it seems like something Naraku would do," Suki's eyes hardened. "We are tired of running and I'm sure your tired of Naraku getting away." When they nodded Suki gave them a huge grin. "Well then let's team up and kick some evil butt!" she yelled punching the air. Shippo joined her in jumping around until InuYasha knocked them both on the head.

"Owie!" they yelled crying, "What did we ever do to you?"

The others laughed and InuYasha 'fehed'

When they finished laughing and everyone had lightened up Botan took a deep breath, straitened and went all drill sergeanty.

"Uh oh," said Suki backing away slowly the others were confused.

"Now if we're done talking let's get to work! InuYasha you start cutting down trees for the house. Sango and Kagome you start moving rocks to make the bathing pools, Shippo you go find firewood don't stray too far. Miroku you put wards up around the clearing and Suki…" Botan turned to the retreating bat.

"I'm gonna start the garden," she said then ran as fast as she could away from her sister.

* * *

**Yaay another chappie down and out! We hope you enjoy!Plez R&R**

**Love Suki(.) and Botan(?)**


End file.
